


I'm Dreaming of a Valkyrie Christmas

by betaturtle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaturtle/pseuds/betaturtle
Summary: It's Christmas and for once Bruce, Nat, and Valkyrie have time for themselves.100% Fluff





	I'm Dreaming of a Valkyrie Christmas

Valkyrie sat hunched over the fire place, prodding at the embers with a large metal poker, coaxing them into a roaring fire--or, at least that’s what she claimed to be doing. After several minutes of blowing on it some more she threw up her hands in frustration.

“Where’s the lighter fluid?”

“No lighter fluid. You’ll burn the house down.” Natasha said from her place beside Bruce on the couch. 

The couch was old and leather, cracking in places like wrinkles. But it was big enough for three and that's what mattered. Nat had stretched herself across it, her head in Bruce’s lap as he read from one of his physics journals--”it relaxes me. What?”. She’d pulled a big patchwork quilt over herself, a book resting open on her stomach as she dozed.

Her eyes weren't open, but she heard Valkyrie stomp off to the kitchen. She had half a mind to get up and put a stop to whatever she was up to except she was too comfortable.

Bruce felt her stirring and looked down from his page. “She’s a thousand year old being. I'm sure she’ll be fine.” He slid a hand under the quilt and rested it on her ribs beneath her sweater, stroking her skin. His touch was warm and gentle and she let herself relax again.

It had been so long since they’d been able to let their guard down like this. No alien invasion, no evil computer, no superpowers villain or malevolent trickster god. No nosey questions or judgemental looks as the held hands or stood too close. Just peace, a soon-to-be-warm fire, and a Christmas tree in the corner.

Bruce had been the one to insist on the tree. Communism didn't mesh well with organized religion and Nat hadn't been brought up with the tradition--or any tradition really--but she’d had no objections. Valkyrie on the other hand had raised a small amount of hell when she'd found out her Winter Solstice tree had been co-opted and turned into a religious symbol. 

“What happened to worshipping the Asgardians?” She’d protested. Only whispered promises of a different, more intimate kind of Asgardian worship had convinced her to let the issue go. And even now she still refused to call it a “Christmas” tree. But that was the extent of their conflicts 

Peace. Home. A strange little they had cobbled together.

The house, of course, wasn't theirs. Hawkeye had a neighbor who was renting the place out for the winter and recommended it to them. An old farmhouse. Creaky wood floors, shiplap walls that whistled with the wind outside, and an unusual amount of camo-themed decor; it was perfect.

Valkyrie marched back, a white plastic bottle in her hand that suspiciously did not look like alcohol.

“No lighter flui--” Natasha started to say.

But Valkyrie was quicker. With a whoosh the flame roared up the chimney, a column of fire, a conflagration. Val smiled triumphantly, watching her creation. Nat smiled too--damn if Val didn't look beautiful in the firelight.

Thankfully nothing exploded.

Val threw another log in the now healthy looking fire, filling the home with the sound of crackling wood and the smell of warm pine. She walked over to the bar cart and began mixing something that smelled like cinnamon.

“Whatever you’re making, can I have one too?” Bruce asked.

“You too, Nat?” Val asked.

“Sure, why not?” She finally got up from the comfort of Bruce’s lap and stretched. 

The clinking of glasses followed, and Valkyrie sauntered back carrying two glasses. “I tried to make them weak for you.”

Bruce took his. “You call that weak? It smells like spiced battery acid.”

“Oh don't be such a baby,” Natasha said, taking a slow, taunting sip. The bite of whiskey hit her harder than expected, making her cough. She choked it down. “Oh god. Valkyrie, I love you but this is awful.” She grabbed Bruce’s cup and walked back to the cart, pouring them both into a shaker and doctoring the drink to where it was drinkable before returning.

“You midgardians are all soft. Our children drink stronger stuff.”

“Sure they do,” she said, and kissed her full on the mouth--only partially to shut her up. 

Her lips were soft and tasted of spices. The kiss deepened and her tongue probed her mouth, but Valkyrie broke it off before things could go further.

“I know it’s not the morning but I got you presents.” Her face was lit up, a puppy-dog smile on her face. 

“I thought you didn't care about Christmas?” Bruce said.

“I don't. I care about you.”

“What do you say, Nat? Want to do Christmas early?” 

“I didn't get you guys anything though.”

“Don't worry about it,” Bruce said. “You fixed this drink. That's gift enough for me.”

Valkyrie punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Jerk.”

Bruce smiled and rubbed his arm. Both of them disappeared up the stairs while Natasha sunk back down into the couch and tucked her feet up under the quilt, taking a sip of her drink. They were too good for her. And she loved them for it. 

Valkyrie was the first down, something large and unwieldy in her hands, and Bruce followed close behind, carrying two small, neatly wrapped packages. 

“Mine first!” Val yelled, thrusting something heavy into Natasha’s lap.

Bruce fell down into an easy chair under the weight of his. 

The wrapping paper was just a bit of old newspaper and wasn't even taped together so it fell from the gift in whole sheets. But Bruce was quicker.

“Is this… a sword?”

Valkyrie was practically bouncing with glee. “Yes! I figured you could use it when you’re hulled out and we could really do some damage. And I got Nat throwing axes because they’re dainty.”

Nat pulled the small axes from their paper. They were definitely not dainty, but they certainly were beautiful with the handles carved with long interlocking serpents. 

“I love it,” Bruce said, laughing and wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Me too,” said Nat.

Bruce handed out his gifts with an apologetic look on his face. “It's a little cheesy, and probably not as… deadly as you were hoping.”

Pulling apart the paper revealed a little black box, the kind that came from jewelry stores. Valkyrie received the same. Inside was a little silver necklace with an amber stone dangling from it. Simple, elegant, and… a little disappointing. Neither she nor Valkyrie were big on jewelry and they seemed to have received the same thing. But he was beaming and she put on a smile.

“Err… thank you, Bruce. It’s really pretty.”

“Oh, no. It's not just a necklace.” He took it from her and gave the stone a twist. Leaning forward he spoke into it. “Hello, come in Black Widow.” His voice echoed from Valkyrie’s stone and from something around his wrist. “I got them from Thor. They work even if you’re on the other side of the galaxy. I just thought… after last time…”

Natasha leapt forward and wrapped him in a hug. Valkyrie barreled into them squeezing herself in too.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
